ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Against the Gods Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, certain users can access a few additional functions. The following information concerns the English Against the Gods' administration. For a comprehensive list of Against the Gods' administrative history, visit the . Current Rulers Bureaucrats Bureaucrats, known on the Against the Gods Wiki as Primordial Rulers, control user rights and can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on the wiki. They are a step above an admin. Bureaucrats can grant or revoke rollback rights for users, as well as promote users into moderators and/or chat moderators. Also, Bureaucrats can turn other users into admins or bureaucrats. All bureaucrats on the Against the Gods Wiki have admin, content moderator, thread moderator and chat moderator rights and usually, have the final say on things. Bureaucrats have the "Primordial Rulers" tag on their user pages. Administrators Administrators, known on the Against the Gods Wiki as Realm Kings. Administrators have the "Realm King" tag appear on their user pages. They are users who have additional functions and abilities on the wiki including: * pages, page histories, files etc * files (these are mainly images and videos). * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. * Edit the to make changes to the interface. Becoming an administrator For a user to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat rights must grant the user administrator rights. Currently, the wiki is in no need for new administrators. Administrative Assistants These sets of users are those who hold specific extra abilities on the wiki, although not to the level of admins. Content Moderators Content moderators, also known on the Against the Gods' Wiki as Monarchs, are users who have additional tools available to moderate parts of the community that host the wikia community's content. Content moderators have the "Monarch" tag appear on their user pages. Content Moderators are capable of: * pages, page histories, files etc * files (these are mainly images and videos). * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without moderator rights. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. Discussions Moderators Discussions Moderators, also known as Overlords, are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. Discussions Moderators have the "Overlord" tag appear on their user pages. Discussions Moderators are capable of: * Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user * Closing and reopening threads * Manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. * Moderating chat * Deleting blog comments * Editing and deleting article comments * Moderating the Discussions feature Chat Moderators Chat moderators, also known as Thrones, are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate the wiki's chat room. Chat mods have the "Throne" tag appear on their user pages. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes "Banned from chat" at . Since the wikia uses Discord Servers as chat, Chat Moderators will be given user rights in the wiki and the discord server. Category:Site Administration